


Petals and Shears

by TimelessTragedy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5 + 1, M/M, Reaper76 Reverse Bang, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTragedy/pseuds/TimelessTragedy
Summary: Gabriel moved to the city hoping for a chance he'd never have gotten at home. Turns out he wasn't the only one who wanted a change.Or five times Jack gave Gabriel a flower, and the one time it was reversed.





	Petals and Shears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my half of the Reverse Reaper76 Big Bang with Jellygay!
> 
> I've had a lot of fun playing with ideas, it was nice to do something different. 
> 
> I'll edit this with the links to the artworks that inspired it a little later.

i.

It was a drizzly, gray sort of day when he finally, officially, moved in. It was fitting, he thought as he slotted his key into the door. So many things had made it more difficult than it had ever needed to be just to get moved in. His belongings had even moved in before he was able to, sitting untouched in the middle of his living room where a friend had put them when they’d done him a favour and dropped them off. 

 

He flicked the switch, waiting for the light to slowly flicker to life. It was a god awful yellow, making the room look sickly and cramped. There wasn’t much room with his boxes haphazardly stacked against his sad, worn out couch, but it was better than living in his old room at his parents’ house. It wasn’t far from work, either, and rent was dirt cheap. And besides, he didn’t plan to be home all that often anyways with the shop he was opening. 

 

That had been what drew him to the city, the chance to set up a shop he’d been thinking about for years, and after getting up the nerves to get what certifications he needed, and saving every cent he could, he’d finally found things falling into place.

 

And now that he was here he was…  _ so goddamn tired. _

 

He shuffled toward his bedroom, barely sparing a second glance toward the pile. Unpacking could wait.

 

He settled on the bed, stretched out on his back without changing, fishing his phone out from his pocket. He started thumbing through the messages he’d been ignoring all day, at the time driving had been more important than whatever his friends had wanted his attention for. There was nothing urgent anyways, and the last text had been hours ago from a friend back home. He shot one back, telling her he’d made it safely, and closed his eyes to rest for a moment. 

 

When he opened his eyes the last bit of daylight was sadly peeking into his room through the slats covering the window, and he groaned at the beginnings of a headache building behind his eyes. His phone was buzzing irritably where it had fallen onto the bed and he picked it up blearily, frowning at the caller ID. 

 

“What do you want?” he asked, wedging the phone into the crook of his neck and propping himself up on an elbow. 

 

“ _ Just wanted to see if you’re still alive, _ ” came the cheerful reply. 

 

He rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that’s why you called, Jesse.” 

 

“ _ Let’s celebrate, it’s been  _ years _. _ ”

 

“I’m tired, I don’t want to.” 

 

Jesse laughed, and gave him an address and asked him to be there in half an hour before hanging up. 

 

Begrudgingly, he dragged himself out of his apartment. Cold began to seep in through his coat as soon as he’d stepped outside. The rain had mostly stopped but it was still dark and gray, so by the time he’d reached the bus stop he was irritated and impatient. 

 

It wasn’t long, thankfully, before the bus pulled up to the stop and he made his way downtown to meet him, hands tucked into his pockets and head down. 

 

There weren’t many out besides him, most seeking shelter inside where they’d be warm and dry while he wandered the streets only half aware of where he was going. Those that were out shuffled by quickly and avoided making eye contact. 

 

One person bolted by, every step throwing up water that splashed up her legs, and when she passed him she soaked his jeans by accident. She tossed an apology over her shoulder, and he caught a flash of a sheepish grin as she disappeared around a corner. 

 

Anger prickled to life in his chest. He was cold, wet, and when he checked his phone he realized that Jesse was late, which didn’t surprise him. 

 

Scowling deeply, he stomped to the nearest open store, a tiny thing tucked in the corner that boasted the brightest colour scheme on the entire street. Soft pink petals practically dripped from the windows surrounded by deep greens that claimed any free space, vibrant blues and purples draped themselves over the shelves inside, and shocking whites shot toward the ceiling. What little of the store that wasn’t covered by flowers was a light cream warmed by the glow of the shop’s lights. 

 

Lights that made rich blue eyes gleam and golden hair shine when they caught them just right. 

 

His heart jumped into his throat when he found himself staring at the blond man behind the counter who simply smiled at him disarmingly. 

 

“Welcome, my name’s Jack.” 

 

“Uh, Gabriel,” he responded hesitantly. He crossed to the counter, uncertain. He’d only meant to get inside where it was warm and wasn’t sure what to say when faced with another person. 

Jack leaned forward, resting his elbows on the only clear space on the black counter, gently nudging a crystal vase aside to make room. There was a grin on his lips that seemed almost teasing. 

 

“Still raining out there?” 

 

“It’s stopped, for now.” 

 

He hummed, those maddeningly blue eyes not leaving Gabriel’s face. 

 

“What brings you here?” 

 

“It’s better than standing on the side of the street in the cold,” he admitted. He shrugged half heartedly and tore his gaze away to look at the shelves full of all kinds of beautiful flowers. “I’m meeting a friend of mine, but he’s never on time.” 

 

“We’ve all got a friend like that. Are you expecting them soon?” 

 

“Any minute,” he admitted.

 

Jack straightened, and after a moment he stepped around the counter to join Gabriel between the rows of pots, idly reaching out to straighten a few.

 

“Do you live around here?” Jack finally asked.

 

“Just moved here, actually. I’m opening a barber shop nearby.” He watched a smile start to pull at the blond’s mouth. 

 

“I should visit sometime after you open,” Jack joked, running a hand through his golden hair. “See if you can tame this mess.” 

 

It made the other man laugh. “I think that’s beyond my skill level, try me again in a year or two.”

 

Gabriel’s phone buzzed and with a curse he fished it out, feeling faint disappointment when he saw Jesse’s text of ‘ _ I’m almost there _ .’ 

 

“He’s here, I should go meet him,” he said reluctantly. 

 

“Well, I hope you’ll stop by again.” 

 

“You never know, I might need some arrangements for the store soon.” 

 

He turned to leave, only to pause when Jack called after him. The blond slipped a flower of gold and green into his hand with a bright smile. 

 

“First one’s free. Now you should get going, don’t want to keep him waiting.” 

 

With a flower the colour of Jack’s hair in hand, stepping back into the rain didn’t seem so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower one: Goldenrod   
> Meaning: Good fortune


End file.
